


Turtle Whacks

by SpiteFire_117



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiteFire_117/pseuds/SpiteFire_117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of unrelated one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first story that I have posted on this site. And I would like people to comment and tell me if I need to fix things in my stories so that in the future I can avoid the same mistakes.
> 
> Thanks and happy reading!

The wind roars past, the rooftops are a blur, his breath comes out in ragged gasps. Sweat pores off of him as he tries to go faster, FASTER!

But it doesn’t matter, because no matter how much he runs it will be out of his reach, always just a little farther than his fingers can grasp.

He trips, almost falling into that terrible abyss and if he let himself he knew he might -no, he knows he wouldn’t, couldn’t, climb back up those rugged buildings again. The fall would crush the air out of his lungs and his bones would be smashed on the cold hard ground. There he would be lost and forgotten.

He stumbles forward a couple of slippery steps. Blood falls from his scrapped palms, stinging painfully. He can’t find the reason he’s running, he’s lost it.

He leans forward as the weight of what he has let happen hits him hard, the abyss seems to open giant jaws ready to swallow him whole.

A voice calls out to him, like two hands grabbing his shoulders to pull him back.

“Don’t let go, we need you!” The voice whispers urgently. Again it comes, “We need you bro.”

The eldest son looks in front of him and in the distance sees the small outline of his family. And so, he starts his journey again.


	2. Microscope

As Donny exits his lab he is shocked to see not only one brother, but all three of his brothers clustered together in his room - sound asleep. They were all sleeping at awkward angles and would most likely wake up with pins and needles. 

“Serves them right.” He thinks unhappily, “After what they did to my microscope! Broken into tiny pieces. It will never work again and they don’t grow on trees!” Determinedly he walks over to his siblings, planning to kick them out of his room but something catches his eye.

“What the…” he whispers, confused. It was his microscope, or what used to be his microscope. It would appear that the guys had tried to fix it with a hot glue gun and duct tape, the end result being what looked like a 3D jigsaw puzzle put together by a five year old.

‘I’m sorry.’ The broken microscope seems to say. It warms him to see the effort they put into trying to fix it, despite the disastrous result. A smile starts to stretch across his face and he grabs the blanket from his bed. He tucks it around his brothers, falling asleep among them with the smile still plastered to his face.


	3. Squabble

L: “Did to!”

R: “Did not!”

L: “Did to infinity!”

R: “Did not to infinity plus one!”

Several minutes later… 

L: “Did!”

R: “Didn’t!”

L: “What are we fighting about again?!”

R: “I don’t know!”

They both shrugged and pouted away in opposite directions. Only to start fighting again when both remember what the other had done.

Master Splinter: “I wish I had an Aspirin.”


	4. The End

“Ahh!” Mikey screams as the movie comes to a surprising end. The End? He can’t find Klunk and all the lights are off in the Lair.

“You can do this, all you have to do is make it to your room and everything will be -” A crackling sound stops Mikey’s next words.

Gulping, heart pounding, Mikey moves forward towards his room and the ominous noise.

The sound is loudest at the bottom of the stairs, a door stands slightly ajar. Curiosity gets the better of him.

“Slowly, slowly,” Mikey whispers, opening the door just enough to see within. 

“Ahh!” Mikey wails and runs up to his room, hardly believing that he just saw Donny covered in blood and cutting open a person on a work bench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donny looks up in confusion when he hears the screech, wiping away the oil from his hands and face with a rag. Thinking that it had most likely been Mikey watching his horror movie, Donny returns to his work. He pulls the sheet back to inspect Raph’s precious bike again. Seeing additional damage that he hadn’t spotted before, Don sighs and picks up his wrench.


	5. The Ring

Casey paces back and forth in front of Raph, hands in front of him and shaking like a leaf. He looks nervous.

“Casey, if you don’t stop pacing you’re going to put a track in the floor.”

Surprised the man turns around, dropping a little black case on the sewer floor. “Raph what are you doing here?”

“I live here shell-for-brains the question is, why are you here looking like April’s about to kick your sorry ass and drag it down the street?” He tilts his head at Casey. “What’s in the box?”

Casey quickly snatches it up, “I was going to ask April… Ah hell I… It’s a ring…” He nervously starts running his hand through his hair.

April walks in behind Casey and stops when she hears the tail end of the conversation. Quietly, she moves forward and listens closely.

“All right stop trying to make yourself bald and spill it.”

“Spill what?”

“What you plan on saying.”

“Oh…Well, how about… will you marry me babe?” Raph pauses then shakes his head no. “Will you marry me sweet cheeks?” A fast no from Raph. “ Well…how about: You and I have known each other for a long time… and… uh… I was thinking we should… get hitched!” A slow exaggerated shake of the head and a small evil smile. “I’m trying! How about a little help huh? You think you can do better than this? Goongala we should get hitched babe! We could have our honey moon at the farm house sweet cheeks!”

Suddenly two delicate hands cover Casey’s eyes. Slowly, he’s turned around and kissed deeply.

A slight pause…

“I will.” April whispers.


	6. Typed And Written

Two ninja turtles stare intensely into the space in front of them.

“Aha! You have pestered me for the last time blank page!” Mikey yells suddenly. His hand races across the paper at mock ninety. “Hehe, so has it been written, so shall it be done!”

Don looks over at Mikey, his own freaky grin appearing. “So has it been typed, so shall it be downloaded!”

A bemused cat lays on the couch’s arm rest first looking at Mikey, who was also on the couch, then to Don who’s on his computer. With a flick of the tail he yawns and falls asleep leaving his family members to their contest of words.


	7. What I'm Here For

“AHHHH!” Drowning in his blankets and a bad attempt at covering his mouth. This was the third time in a row that he’d woken up screaming. The images just wouldn’t go away.

“Hey bro, you ok?” a soft voice from the doorway asks.

A sob escapes before it can be nailed down. He bites into his pillow and covers his wet eyes with his hands, hiding him from view.

Soft foot falls come closer and the mattress shifts, squeaking as more weight is put on it. A hand is placed on his shoulder but he refuses to look up.

“It’s okay, let it all out.” The hand never leaves his shoulder as he starts shaking, unable to stop. Slowly, the sobbing dwindles down and calm washes over the turtle.

“Thanks Mikey.” He says quietly.

Michelangelo looks over with that silly grin of his, “That’s what brothers are for Raph.”


End file.
